


Professionalism

by Jaeckle



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, More sad, Pining, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, SO, Sad, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Useless Lesbians, but also there is fucking, but so is Devin, im the one writing the story and Scarlett is making me upset, sad :(, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeckle/pseuds/Jaeckle
Summary: Scarlett has been having a rough day and Devin helps her.Because that's her job, right?
Relationships: Scarlett (Total Drama)/Original Character(s), Scarlett (Total Drama)/Original Female Character(s), Scarlett/Devin
Kudos: 7





	Professionalism

Devin had been working under Scarlett for years, she was the only assistant Scarlett actually kept around and liked. A few months ago, their relationship came into a more... Intimate light, which was surprising because Scarlett was a woman who wouldn't express her emotions to just anyone. So simply the act of Scarlett acting so emotionally vulnerable in front of Devin obviously meant that she respected the woman. But respect just wasn't enough for Devin, she wanted more...

She never wanted to admit to herself, but sometimes Devin would lay in her bed at night and think about Scarlett. Standing aside and dreaming of being with her, pining for the ginger. Devin had been around in all of the relationships Scarlett built... With men and women alike, her first... Being that insufferable Max guy. Devin never understood what Scarlett saw in him, maybe she liked how submissive he was. But no matter how jealous Devin got of Scarlett's lovers, she merely stood and tolerated it. Because Scarlett would crumble without her.

Some nights she would lay and ponder what it would be like to roll over and see Scarlett lying beside her. And the night when that first happened is when it finally hit her, that she had caught feelings for Scarlett.

But telling her would destroy everything. It would mess up the respect they retained for each other, it would ruin their comfortable professionalism. It would ruin everything.

So she restrained her feelings and painfully watched as Scarlett would fall for another. Silently wishing that she would notice her, but before her thoughts got too complex, she would shut them down. Sitting silently in Scarlett's office and doing the job she was meant to do, what Scarlett hired her to do. Although there were some nights where they seemed to get closer. Sometimes they would drink after the end of a particularly cruel day, and one of those nights they went to a bar. Devin watched as Scarlett would flirt with a man or woman and then leave the bar with them.

But Devin pretended that it didn't hurt, she acted like it didn't bother her.

It was for the sake of her job. Just like that one night... She didn't like thinking about it, because it riled her up. She didn't want her feelings to grow any more than they already have, and she labeled that night as a drunken mistake. Devin laid underneath Scarlett, her knees hooked around the woman's waist and her hands clenching the sheets into her fists. Moans filling the room as Scarlett ravished her. It was like a dream...

But she could only think of it as something she did to make Scarlett feel better, that was her job... She did what any good assistant would do. It was just sex, no strings attached, for Scarlett anyway.

Then it happened again. Except for this time... They were sober. Not a single drop of alcohol in their systems. Scarlett's hands running down Devin's back before digging into the skin of her hips, nails clinging to them. Her body being fucked into the mattress. But she convinced herself once again that she did it as a part of her job, any assistant would have done this for their boss.

Right? She wasn't insane for doing this; it was just sex, like before!

Then it was regularly, and every single time she had a crippling shame deep down for having caught feelings for a woman who clearly didn't feel the same. She would stand in front of her bathroom mirror and spread thick coats of concealer on the hickeys she got from Scarlett. Her heart was heavy, and she felt like crying. But she went back to work the next day like nothing happened, and that hurt worse than anything else in the world. Even having sex with someone she accidentally let herself fall for and having the lie about those feelings to herself every single day. Those nights seemed so special, but then Scarlett would just breeze past it and they would move on like normal.

Today is no different than any other day.

The door to Scarlett's office flung open and the woman in question stepped inside, obviously agitated. Throwing her lab coat to the floor and slumping down in her chair, removing her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. She jumped slightly at the feeling of Devin gently massaging her shoulders in the palms of her hands but then relaxed. The base of her skull leaned back against Devin's chest, her eyes closed. The frustration was practically radiating off of Scarlett, but she seemed to melt when she dug her thumbs a little deeper into her shoulder blades. Even with Scarlett's eyes closed, Devin could tell the woman's worries were slipping away.

But she knew what would make Scarlett feel better.

So she offered herself.

"You don't have to—," Scarlett stared with wide eyes as her assistant cut her off, something she rarely did. "I _want_ to, for you."

But before Scarlett could barely begin to think of protesting, Devin had already stepped out of her heels. Turning to look back as Scarlett stood from her seat. The ginger then dug around in her desk drawers for a few moments which gave Devin enough time to strip from her blazer. Allowing it fall to the floor as their gaze met and her eyes dropped down to the strap-on Scarlett held in her fist. "It's my job to help you, ma'am."

"So that's what I'm doing," she breathes "I'm helping you. That's all this is." Liar.

That's all she is. A disgusting liar.

A few steps forward and their lips collided. Scarlett's hand running up to curl into Devin's coily hair, yanking her head back to pepper kisses down the exposed skin of her throat. The action drew a loud whimper from the brunette, but she forced herself to focus on unclasping her bra. Dropping it onto the floor along with her blazer and blouse, the cool air surrounding her breasts coaxes a breathy shudder from her. Devin doesn't want to admit it; she shouldn't, it would be horrible for their relationship. But she does something to her that no other woman could do, all she had to do was express her frustration to Devin... And now she would submit to Scarlett's every little desire and need.

One of her hands caressed the small of Devin's back, the other swiftly unfastened the button of her dress pants. That same hand buried itself into the loose garment, a smirk rising on Scarlett's features. "God..." She leaned in, capturing Devin's lips before groaning against them. "You're soaked."

Devin's body reacted for her when she said that, an involuntary whimper squeaking from her throat. And her body acted for her once again when Scarlett pulled back to fit the strap-on and harness to her hips, it ached for Scarlett's touch. She needed it, no... SHE didn't need it. Her stupid needy body did.

Her movement caught Scarlett's eye as she wiggled out of her pants, leaving herself in her panties. Suddenly, there was a bundle of nerves deep down. Scarlett had seen her naked so many times now, and yet... She still felt nervous standing nude in front of the woman. Yet it was but an erotic dance to Scarlett, seeing Devin's hips swaying from side to side as she rolled her panties down her thighs. Scarlett's fingers gently tapped against the desk.

She was beckoning her. And it worked too well.

Devin found herself bent over the desk, hips canted into the air. Awaiting Scarlett's touch, her temporary love... That's it; this was only temporary. It won't stick with Scarlett, she'll act like this never happened by the end of the night.

She guaranteed it.

"Look at you..." Scarlett tuts, flicking a single finger through her heat. Bringing the soaked digit back to her lips, sucking it clean. Devin's body shifted, and she peered back towards Scarlett, her heart beating quicker as their gaze met. Hasty hands explored Devin's body, Scarlett hunched over as they trailed to her assistant's front. Man-handling the mounds that hung from Devin's chest, she could feel Scarlett's hot breath on the back of her neck... _The intimacy you share with her isn't special_ , she reminded herself. Scarlett rolled one of the hardened buds in between her fingers, eliciting a soft mewl from Devin. _Don't think she's doing this because she actually likes you._

"I love all of the little sounds you make, my dear," Scarlett cooed as her nails lightly raked down her body. Not enough to scratch her, but enough to leave little red marks all over her sensitive skin. But all her thoughts could focus on was... _My dear_ , she hated it. She despised what Scarlett was doing to her, but she loved it all the same. All of those feelings she held captive quickly grew outward, breaking through her composed emotions. A red hue reddening her face as Scarlett's hands landed on her rear, her thumbs spreading Devin's folds to reveal the wet heat underneath.

Her cheek rested against the cold counter, her eyes staring out towards the window as she felt Scarlett press past her folds. She closed her eyes. Breathily moaning as the toy slipped inside with such ease. Feeling Scarlett's nails dig into the flesh of her hips, Devin's eyes fluttered open when the ginger started moving. As much as she loved the way Scarlett's strap filled her perfectly, stretching her walls while they formed around it. Devin knew she couldn't let those feelings take her away, so she buried them deep down along with everything else she hid from her.

Scarlett's thrusts were rough and jerky, the sound of her hips meeting Devin's hind filled the room. Along with the occasional moan as Devin started to let her guard down, her eyes lidding as Scarlett cursed from above. The soft snarls from the woman above were unalarming to Devin, she had heard them plenty of times before... A yelp rang out as Scarlett's hand swatted her ass, a small, pathetic mewl following the cry of surprise as Scarlett's ministrations started to get quicker. The woman above Devin groped her body, greedily kneading the soft skin in the palms of her hands before one slipped in between Devin's thighs. The addition of Scarlett's fingers toying with the bundle of nerves residing there melted what little composure Devin had in her. She started fucking back on the toy, meeting Scarlett's hips.

"Good girl," Scarlett breathed as her hips snapped forward in a torturous rhythm. The soft chanting of the ginger's name is the only thing that left Devin's lips as the woman plowed into her. Nails scratching the counter as the hand in between her legs massaged her sensitive clit, "yes just like that." She finally managed and Scarlett's grinding just got rougher, the harsh sound of her hand smacking Devin's ass cheek met her ears again. "Like this?" The desk was shaking... Her body being forced into the hard wood as Scarlett fucked her. Except for this time, Devin begged... _Shut up you idiot_ , she thought just as she started pleading for Scarlett to let her cum.

Her squeaking moans were enough to drive Scarlett mad, and as Devin heaved and whined. The release she had been desperately craving began building, and finally, Scarlett drove her over the edge. Devin's orgasm was loud, a shrill cry escaping her lips as her body uncontrollably shook. The tensing of Devin's form along with the tight, greedy squeezing of her inner walls. Pulling the toy deeper was enough of a sign for Scarlett as her thrusts stilled. Devin's knees buckled, and she was thankful Scarlett was clinging to her... Or she would have fallen to the ground. As the brunette peered back this time, her eyes met Scarlett's flushed and sweaty features. The woman raked her hair back and gradually pulled the toy out, admiring how swollen and soaked Devin's sex had gotten.

_You're an idiot._ Devin told herself as she stared vacantly out the window. She heard the jingling of the harness as Scarlett slipped out of the garment, setting it down. Then, her hand rested into the arch of Devin's nude back, watching as the exhausted woman lifted from the desk.

She couldn't look at Scarlett in the eyes... But then the ginger gently enveloped Devin into an embrace. A tender caress met her cheek a few moments later, and Devin was forced to gaze into Scarlett's eyes... God, they were gorgeous. "Thank you," Scarlett said and then she leaned in...

Scarlett pressed forward into their kiss and Devin couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms up and around Scarlett's neck. _Oh god, she has been completely clothed this entire time._ She thought when her form pressed flush against Scarlett's. As their mouths parted, she felt the ginger's front teeth gently pull at the bottom of Devin's lips. "Anything, for you, ma'am..." Devin finally breathed, flashing Scarlett a little smile that she returned.

"I'll see you later..." Scarlett muttered, pulling back from Devin's figure and bending down to lift her lab coat off of the floor. "I'll... Call you if anything happens down in the laboratory." Devin nodded, "okay Scarlett."

Now the cycle begins again.


End file.
